Fatal
by Pakkizuki
Summary: Aizen always gets everything he wants into his grasp. Ichigo is no exception. AizenxIchigo Yaoi
1. Possession

FATAL

By: Pakkizuki. Yoroshiku♥

* * *

Ichigo's eyes were open wide in shock, body frozen from the very sight of the powerful man named Aizen. However, as surprised as he was to find the traitor in the very room he sleeps in, he is more shocked on the fact that…. 

…Aizen was kissing him. On the lips.

And groping him while trapping Ichigo in his embrace, I might add.

"A….!" Ichigo tried to voice out his shock, only to have Aizen take advantage of this by plunging his tongue into Ichigo's opened mouth. Aizen explored the boy's cavern, enjoying the taste of the orange-haired shinigami, all the while letting his hands roam all over the younger male's body. When Aizen pulled away, he can't help but smirk at Ichigo's stupefied and stunned look.

"Wha…?" Was all that Ichigo could muster, and he realized just how 'intelligent' he must seem from that. Aizen chuckled, and inched his face closer to Ichigo to kiss him again, but Ichigo pushed him away.

"Ah… Hey! Hold on just a minute! How did— Why would you—? Aren't you supposed to—?" Ichigo blurted out, but stopped abruptly when Aizen suddenly pushed him against the wall, trapping the substitute shinigami between his arms; face dangerously close (Again).

"Just something…. To let you know what to expect more in the near future, my dear boy." Aizen whispered darkly in Ichigo's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Aizen cupped the paralyzed boy's face within his fingers, caressing a cheek with his thumb, and kissed him lightly on the lips before moving unto Ichigo's neck. Ichigo slipped a moan out of his mouth when Aizen licked a spot on his neck; something he cursed for letting himself let that happen. Aizen pulled back, looking at his Ichigo with a satisfactory smirk at the flushed state he's in.

"Until we meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo…" With that, the Ex-Captain of the 5th Division disappeared. Ichigo sunk unto the floor, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Oi… Ichigo…! It's 12.30am, how come you're still up? Can't sleep?" Rukia asked, opening Ichigo's wardrobe door where she was sleeping in to see what's up with her friend. Ichigo looked at Rukia, face still red, not sure how to explain, when something struck him;

"Wait, didn't you… Sense him?" Ichigo asked, confused as to how can a skilled shinigami like Rukia not notice Aizen's presence. Rukia looked quizzically at Ichigo.

"Huh? Sense who? Was someone in the room?" She asked, her lazy, sleepy eyes suddenly turning sharp in alarm.

'Ah geez, this is gonna be hell to explain…..'

LAS NOCHES

"Had your fun already, Sousuke?" Gin asked, his Cheshire cat look evident on his face, as usual. Aizen chuckled darkly, looking out the window as his back faces the blue-haired man.

"Quite. It won't be long until he is within my grasp…. My plan is flawless." He answered, clenching his hands into fists as a sign of anticipation.

'That's right…… You're mine, Ichigo…. And I'll make sure nothing stands in my way of having you belong to me….' Aizen thought darkly, the window reflecting back his expression.

* * *

TSUZUKU 

Eheh… I know it's short, but reviews, critics and any additional comments are appreciated :D first Bleach fic, sorry for any mistakes I might have overlooked. Nyah.


	2. Lingering In The Air

"Ichigo."

"…."

"I. Chi. Go."

"….."

"SNAP OUT OF IT BLOCKHEAD!!" Rukia snapped, whacking Ichigo's head with a random harisen.

"Ow—Hey! Watch it! Geez, what's your problem?"

"YOU'RE the problem here! Now just tell me what happened last night. Why are you so secretive about this?"

"……" Ichigo fell into quietude, still not knowing how to explain this to the resident closet loader slash Kuchiki noble clan shinigami. Rukia sighed, and decided to take up a new approach.

"Ichigo, did he… Did Aizen do anything to you?" 

"W-what? Huh? No! He—He, what makes you say that?"

"Well, it's AIZEN we're talking here afterall, and why're you getting all defensi—"

"I'm not getting defensive!" Ichigo blurted, shutting his mouth with his hands quickly afterwards, face now slightly flushed. Rukia raised an eyebrow. She was getting somewhere…. But now, which way should she take next?

'I'm taking a gamble with this next question, but hey.'

"Did Aizen rape you?" She asked straight out, slapping herself mentally for this question born out of momentary stupidity. However…

"What? NO! He didn't go THAT far!" 

"THAT far? Say what!? Aizen, he… He… He…. Are you saying he….???" Rukia stammered in response. Ichigo banged his head several times on the wall. Stunned, Rukia quickly gained her staggered composure, and began again, coughing away the uneasiness in her tone.

"…….So, since you've spilled the bucket anyways, just tell me everything already, will ya?"

"...I really can't explain things right now." Ichigo replied, holding his head in the midst of dizziness from banging his head too hard on the last one. Rukia sighed, plopping down on her class seat.

"….Okay, fine, but when you pull yourself together, don't hold anything back on me, okay? Don't worry; I won't say anything to anyone."

"Yeah, thanks Rukia."

"Well, that's done for moment. Now, what the heck are we suppose to do for the next hour before class start, huh?" Rukia broke the ice, eyes narrowing with a sweatmark on her face. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Umm… Yeah… That… Ahaha…."

5:28, ROUGHLY AROUND TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Ichigo, why are we going to school now?" Rukia asked, walking sleepily with an annoyed veinmark on her head, as she followed Ichigo who was for some reason being jittery. After what happened last night, Ichigo couldn't go back to sleep, and just lied awake in his bed until he decided to just screw it all and prepared himself for school.

Rukia, woken up (again) due to Ichigo's shuffling around, hurriedly prepared herself for school as well, thinking it was already time, until she was already ready and saw the time on Ichigo's desk: 5:00am.

Before she could comment on it to Ichigo, said orange-haired substitute shinigami already got to the door, making Rukia having to catch up to him.

"What do you mean 'we'? You could've just gone straight back to sleep and go to school later, y'know. The alarm's still set to wake you up afterall."

"I know, that's exactly why I left now. I don't know how to turn off that contraption, and last time something like this happened—"

"—The alarm on the clock wouldn't stop and you went Sode no Shirayuki on my alarm clock. Oh yeah, I should've taught you how to turn off that damn thing first…" Ichigo said, eyes narrowed anime style with a sweatdropped at the memory.

"So?"

"So what?" Ichigo replied Rukia.

"What do we do now."

"…Jogging?" Ichigo motioned nonchalantly. Rukia slapped her forehead.

LAS NOCHES

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra entered the meeting room, where awaits his fellow Espada and Aizen himself. He bowed, before taking a seat.

"Good. I see we're all present? Then let's begin." The Espada looked at their master attentively.

"…Let's go over the plan to 'kill' Kurosaki Ichigo, shall we?"

TSUZUKU

Closing words: Gomen! This chapter took too long to come out, and I'm really sorry for it! I just recovered recently, and I hurried in making this chapter since it's been way too long… So I'm also sorry for the lack of story quality in this chapter T.T;; No worries though, from now on I'll be updating more daily since I've already got the entire story planned out, all the way to the ending )


	3. Starting line

"Class! Take your seats! We have a new student today, can you please introduce yourself?" The bubbly homeroom teacher kindly gestured towards the new boy. He was rather peculiar in Ichigo's mind, especially when he began introducing himself by writing his name backwards. The teacher sweatdropped when he finished introducing himself. He was seated right next to Ichigo, and gave him quite a greeting.

Shinji Hirako.

He has a strange feeling about him. Screw it though, his shinigami badge is hollering, and that means he's got hollows to hunt down.

"Kurosaki! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Bathroom, sensei!"

"Oh, okay— Wait! Sado! Inoue! What about you two?!"

"BATHROOM!" Orihime and Chad answered instantaneously. The bickering continued as the three were disappearing out of sight to hunt down the hollow. Shinji Hirako sighed.

"…We're gonna have to hurry with this one, before he gets out of reach…" He said to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Aizen-sama, you called for me?" Ulquiorra asked, bowing humbly before his master. Aizen regarded him.

"Indeed. It seems there is a slight change in the plans, so I need you to do your part earlier than I expected." He said calmly. "There is an alternate force besides the shinigami that seems to be getting involved. Though I have yet any knowledge of their intentions, I'm sure that they want to have some sort of involvement with the Kurosaki boy, and I can't have that. So before they go too far, we need to set this plan into motion earlier. Are you ready to do your part?" Aizen asked his loyal Arrancar. Ulquiorra nodded

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ichigo was dreaming. He knows he is. So then why did this feel so real?

He was standing before Rukia, who was crying out to him, tears flowing freely as she desperately banged her hands on a seemingly invisible barrier that separated her from Ichigo. Behind her scattered around were their friends, lying on the ground. And though Ichigo knew this was only a dream, he can't help but presume that they're all dead.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo!! Why did it have to be you?! Please… Come back, you don't have to do this!!" The female shinigami pleaded, her hands bleeding from her vigorous efforts to get through this strange barrier. Ichigo stayed where he was, with no intention of coming closer to her.

"I'm sorry… But in the end, this is what I chose. Thank you for everything, Rukia." He replied and turned his back on her, walking away. Rukia fell on her knees.

"But… Why did you choose Aizen…?" She asked.

Ichigo woke up.

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia's abrupt voice shouted out, startling him before he could think about that dream. Ichigo sat on his bed quickly, body drenched in cold sweat from the strange dream he had. It didn't help that Rukia right now has the same expression she had when she fell on her knees in that dream.

"Wha… What is it?"

"…Ichigo, the arrancar… They're back."


	4. Interfere

"_The arrancar… They're back…"_

No kidding. He's not even in his shinigami form, yet he can actually feel the powerful reiatsu coming from a numerous number of arrancar.

"Shit! Has Aizen actually started the war this early already?!" Ichigo exclaimed, panicking slightly as he used his shinigami badge to get out of his human body. Rukia looked at him gravely.

"No… These arrancars…Their level of powers are varied, but I can safely say that they're not as strong as the guys we faced before. It's just that the number of them..." Rukia paused.

"Hitsugaya-taicho speculates that they are failed experiments or just an army of the weakest arrancar…."

"…So, probability is he just sent them on a whim, not really caring if they succeed or not." Ichigo voiced out his own thoughts, gripping Zangetsu hard. Needless to say, the two shinigami rushed out to face their adversaries.

MEANWHILE…….

Hirako Shinji.

Vaizard, blonde, age unknown, residence unclassified, intentions unknown, and a guy who seems to know a lot about what's going on, but seems to take a preference on not telling. And single. Let's not forget that.

Currently alone, floating in the air facing a shit load of arrancars.

"Yahhh…!! Pleased to meet'cha, the name's Hirako Shinji!" Said man remarked, an easy-going, happy-go-lucky stature greeting the army of arrancars. The humanized hollows gave him an unappreciative, murderous look.

"Who the fuck're you? Outta the way! We're after those shinigami punks!" An arrancar shouted at the peculiar blonde-haired figure facing them.

"…" At that remark, Shinji's face darkened slightly. This was getting dangerous, and he's not talking about his current enemies before him… No, he needs to interfere sooner than he would've liked, but the next chess piece has already made its move.

And like it or not, he needs to make his own next move now.

"…I have a pretty good idea on what your master's up to. Give him my message that he ain't getting 'em." He told them calmly, a threatening demeanor laced in his words. An arrancar pointed his zanpakutou at him.

"Getting what, you punk! Move outta the way, before we kill you. We're here to kill those shinigamis!"

"…?" Shinji's face turned confused, until the arrancars attacked him. He managed to kill quite a number of those arrancars within a short amount of time, and at the same time intimidated the rest.

"What…? What is he planning?" He wondered out loud.

"_These arrancars purely don't understand what I'm talking about. Aren't they here to capture Ichigo? Wait, think, this is already strange in the first place. Even though there's quite a massive amount of them, they're incredibly weak. And why now?"_ He killed another attacking arrancar.

"_Then, why would Aizen send out a riot-making number of weak arrancars to capture Ichigo instead of just sending out one powerful arrancar with a good stealth capabilities to kidnap him?" _And another arrancar bites the dust.

"_Wait… Is he…? Then that means! But why would he…?"_

"Oi! What's going here! How'd you—?" A certain orange-haired shinigami exclaimed, entering the scene.

"…Wait, you're Hirako Shinji aren't you? The new guy in my class?" Shinji's eyes widened, as realization dawned him.

"Oh shit!"

KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD

A frustrated Kon paced around Ichigo's room, sulking. Why you ask? Well, if you were an artificially made soul who is in love with a black-haired nee-san just like how a yaoi fangirl is in love with a good hentai doujin of their most favourite male characters, who is also stuffed in a God-forsaken stuffed toy, who gets regularly used as well by a person, and ignored after all these times you helped said person who used you, wouldn't you sulk as well?

Not to mention, said 'person' who regularly 'used' our dear Kon made his nee-san ignore him as well! The nerve!

"He didn't even say 'please take care of my unworthy body, lord Kon'! Or a 'I will let you see up Rukia and Inoue's skirt as payment for my atrocious request'! One of these days, that Ichigo will understand how important the great Kon is, and he will—" Before he could continue rambling to himself, the mod-soul suddenly got rejected by Ichigo's body, his pill form flying out from ichigo's human form.

And for the sake of his convenience (And to just pity him), his pill form flew into his doll body's mouth, landing right inside the stuffed lion toy.

"What the! What happened to—"

A cold, death-threatening and lethal stare of Ulquiorra Schiffer looked his way.

"_Playdeadplaydeadplaydeadplaydeadplaydeadplaydead."_

Needless to say, Kon didn't do much when Ulquiorra carried Ichigo's body away, taking it into a gargantua; the portal to Hueco Mundo.

HUECO MUNDO

"Good job, Ulquiorra." Aizen praised his most devoted soldier, clearly pleased.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. I will now give out the order to let those other arrancar cease their attack…" He stated, bowing humbly. Before he could do anything, however, Aizen's voice stopped him.

"No need. Let those shinigami have fun with them, their loss is not of importance to us."

TSUZUKU


End file.
